


Talk Dirty to Me

by tothemooon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Well I tried, also hooray for unoriginal titles that have little to do with the story yay, and why am i even telling you guys this, bc duh, but i failed, idk man, like seriously idek why i wrote this, oh and there's also fluff in there, okay i'm done tagging, only that i'm horny???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemooon/pseuds/tothemooon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"We are not having phone sex right now. My family’s downstairs.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But, Lou,” Harry whines and he knows he’s pouting, that stupidly adorable pout he always does whenever he wants to get his way, he can tell it from his voice, but damn it, Louis is a strong man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I said no, Harry,” Louis says, because he can do this, he can be firm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But I miss you, babe,” Harry groans, and his voice sounds low and deep, rough around the edges and fuck if Louis doesn’t know what that means, doesn’t know exactly what Harry is doing right now. Fuck, fuck, fuck. “Miss your cock, Lou. Miss it so fucking much.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, he can’t.</em>
</p><p>Or the one where Louis goes to visit his family and Harry is a horny fuck. Phone sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize in advance because I am complete shit at writing smut and even more shit at talking dirty and phone sex so this is probably bad. Like really, really bad. 
> 
> Also, this is completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are completely my own, ya-da, ya-da, ya-da.

Louis doesn’t mean for it to affect him; really he doesn't. Especially _not_ when he’s with his family and he’s got both of his youngest sisters’ sitting on either side of him.

It's just that-it's all fucking _Harry's_ fault, really. Harry and his stupid, dirty texts.

Although, if he's being honest with himself, it's kinda Louis' fault, too.

He’s sat in his mum’s living room, eyes trained on the telly as he listens to Phoebe and Daisy animatedly telling him about their day at school when he gets a text from Harry. He frowns, contemplating whether or not to open it because this is _Harry_ he’s talking about and the boy can be a fucking tease when he wants to be-which is all the time, honest.

But, then again, Harry usually sends him a warning text when he knows Louis is with his family, so he just shrugs and opens the text.

He’s greeted with a picture of Harry’s pretty pink lips wrapped around a banana. A fucking _banana._ He doesn’t have time to contemplate it because at that moment another text is coming in, this time reading: _Wish it was your cock._

He makes a choking sound at the words and his mum looks at him, eyebrow raised in concern.

“You alright there, boo?”

“Yeah, mum, ‘s nothing,” he says, inwardly letting out a sigh of relief at the sound of his composed voice, such a stark contrast to the turmoil going on in his pants; the text, although simple and relatively innocent, seems to have gone straight to his cock and he can feel it stirring, hardening against the confines of his stupid skinny jeans.

He waits a few minutes, making a big show of yawning and moaning about how tired he is after the long, three-hour ride, before he’s excusing himself to his room, whipping out his phone to dial Harry’s number as he runs up the stairs.

Harry answers after the first ring, as if he’s been waiting for Louis’ call-and he probably has, the little shit.

“Hi, babe,” Harry says innocently, the large, cheshire grin he’s probably wearing right now evident in his voice. “Got my text?”

“I hate you,” Louis mumbles as a way of answer and Harry giggles; it would be endearing, if he weren’t the cause of the boner he’s sporting right now, with only his hand to help him out, sadly.

“You love me,” Harry answers and yeah, he totally does, but he’s not letting Harry know that right now.

“No, I hate you, actually,” he grumbles, closing his door and locking it. “My sisters were right beside me, you tit.”

“Oops, sorry,” Harry says, not sounding sorry at all.

Louis sighs, rubbing his temple as he lets himself fall back into his bed.

“You’re an idiot, Haz. Like, seriously? What the hell did you do that for?”

There’s a pause, before Harry speaks again, his voice soft and tentative this time, as if he’s afraid he’s done something wrong and Louis can feel his chest constricting with how much he loves Harry and just- _god_ , what has this silly boy done to him?

“Are you mad at me, Lou?”

“I dunno,” Louis sighs, his lips turning up in a smirk. “Why don’t you ask my dick?”

Harry’s breath catches and Louis can hear the crinkling of bed sheets in the background.

“Are you in bed?” he asks and there’s a brief pause, in which he’s sure Harry nods his head and Louis rolls his eyes fondly.

“Yeah. You?”

“Same,” Louis sighs as he adjusts himself on his pillows, resting his arms behind his head.

“So, you’re alone, then?” Harry asks, trying to sound nonchalant, releasing a soft sigh and Louis narrows his eyes.

“Yeah, why-” He gets it a second too late and _no._ “No, Harold,” he says, shaking his head for emphasis, as if Harry can see him.

“What, Lou?” Harry asks innocently and Louis is so not falling for that.

“You know what, Haz. We are _not_ having phone sex right now. My family’s down stairs.”

“But, _Lou_ ,” Harry whines and he knows he’s pouting, that stupidly adorable pout he always does whenever he wants to get his way, he can tell it from his voice, but damn it, Louis is a strong man.

“I said no, Harry,” Louis says, because he can do this, he can be firm.

“But I miss you, babe,” Harry groans, and his voice sounds low and deep, rough around the edges and fuck if Louis doesn’t know what that means, doesn’t know exactly what Harry is doing right now. Fuck, fuck, fuck. “Miss your cock, Lou. Miss it so fucking much.”

No, he can’t.

“Fuck, Haz,” Louis groans, as his hand slides down his torso and works to unbutton his jeans, pushing them down his thighs-totally against his will. Totally. Stupid, traitorous hand.

“I’d make you feel so good, Lou,” Harry groans and Louis can feel his hand moving slowly up his length, his cock hardening under his touch-on its own accord, of course. “I’d suck you off so good, baby, take you down my throat and just let you fuck into my mouth.”

“Harry, _fuck,_ ” Louis moans, working his hand faster over his shaft.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Lou? Letting you fuck into my mouth?”

Louis' only response is a small groan as he moves his hand quickly up and down his cock, thumbing at the slit, spreading the precome that has gathered there.

"Fuck, Lou, _fuck_ ,” Harry croaks, sounding as wrecked as Louis feels right now, “Can you do something for me, Lou?”

“Y-yeah, fuck, _Harry_ ,” Louis says, his breath hitching as Harry lets out a groan.

“I want you to spread your legs, Lou and I want you to finger yourself, pretend they’re _my_ fingers and work them like I would; can you do that for me, babe?" Harry asks and Louis has to bite his lip as another moan threatens to escape, nodding his head frantically. He loves this, loves the way Harry can take total control and give Louis exactly what he needs. 

He wastes no time in kicking off his trousers the rest of the way, his briefs following suit as he spreads his legs, both feet planted firmly on the bed. He switches hands, before reaching two fingers up to his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around them until they’re nice and wet. He can hear Harry moaning lowly as he reaches down to his arse, pressing a finger into his warm, puckered hole. 

It slides in with ease, hole already loose from earlier that day, when Louis had let Harry fuck him against the wall, before making his way back home to Doncaster for the weekend.

He works his finger slowly, letting out a breathy moan at the sensation.

“Fuck, _Haz_.”

“Are you doing it, babe?” Harry pants and Louis can hear the springs of the bed sounding on the other side.

“Mmm,” is all Louis’ manages as his slips another finger in, moving them in and out in swift, quick motions.

“ _Christ_ , Lou,” Harry gasps, hitching on a groan that sounded like it was punched right out of him. “I want you to-want you to crook your fingers, can you do that, love?”

“Fuck, Harry,” he moans, as he crooks his fingers, biting his lip to silence his moan as a wave of pleasure washes over him. He becomes desperate in his movements, moving his fingers erratically inside of him as he imagines it’s Harry's long fingers working him open instead of his own. He brushes against his prostate and his mouth falls open in a silent scream.

“Fuck, babe,” Harry groans and Louis can tell he’s close, so close just by the sound of his voice. “I can just imagine you, with your fingers in your pretty little hole, all puckered up and tight. You’re always so fucking tight for me and my cock, aren’t you, baby?”

Harry's got a dirty mouth, but Louis doesn't mind, it’s one of the things he loves about him. He drops the phone by his pillow, close enough to his ear so that he can still hear Harry’s pants as he squeezes his eyes shut, moving his now free hand up and down his cock, imaging it’s Harry’s mouth working over him instead.

One, two, three tugs is all it takes before he’s arching off the bed and cumming all over his hand, Harry’s name slips from his parted lips and he finds himself repeating the name, like a mantra pouring from his mouth.

Harry follows soon after him, letting out a soft string of ‘ _fuck, fuck, Lou, shit, fuck’_. They’re both silent for a moment, the only sound that of their heavy breathing as they come down from their highs.

Harry’s the first to break the silence, letting out a breathy giggle. “That was-”

“Yeah,” Louis agrees as he picks up the phone again, because it was, that was fucking _incredible._ But then again, sex with Harry always is. Even if it's over the phone.

“I miss you, though,” Harry says, sounding as wrecked as Louis feels. “Miss you so much.”

Louis rolls his eyes fondly. “We just saw each other this morning, Haz.”

“I know. ‘s just-I miss you all the time, when you’re not here. I just-I dunno.”

Louis feels his heart swell with adoration and constrict all at once because, yeah, he knows exactly how he feels. He misses Harry every waking moment he’s not with him and it’s probably a bit ridiculous, but. It’s just how he feels. Sue him.

“I miss you, too. But, it’s just for the weekend, babe. I’ll be home before you know it.”

“Yeah,” Harry breathes, and Louis can tell he’s grinning. “Yeah, and then I can show you what I can-fucking shit. _Ow.”_

 _“_ What’s wrong, babe?”

“Nothing, Lou. Just bit my tongue.”

“Idiot,” Louis laughs fondly, rolling his eyes. He can feel sleep creeping up on him, making his limbs feel heavy and he stifles a yawn as he moves around the bed, making himself comfortable. “You should go to sleep before you hurt yourself, you absolute menace _.”_

“Yeah, guess I should,” Harry mumbles, voice soft and raspy and Louis closes his eyes, basking in the alluring tone of his voice. “Talk to you tomorrow?”

“’Course, babe.”

“Night, Lou. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so just gonna stick to writing fluff from now on.


End file.
